Arnfinn Lycke
Før serien Arnfinn Lycke er sønn av fiskeren Toralf Lycke, og vokser opp sammen med broren Bjørn. Da han er 25 år gammel, treffer han Ragnhild Røed, som han senere gifter seg med. Det er magre tider for familien, og Arnfinn overtaler broren til å senke en fiskebåt for å motta forsikringspengene. Under operasjonen drukner imidlertid Bjørn, og Arnfinn og Ragnhild ser seg nødt til å adoptere nevøen Tom etter at Bjørns enke begår selvmord. Tom er bare noen få måneder gammel når dette skjer, og vokser opp i den tro at Arnfinn og Ragnhild er hans biologiske foreldre. Pengene fra forsikringssvindelen mottar Arnfinn uansett, og han bruker dem til å grunnlegge selskapet Fiske-Lycke. Selskapet oppnår stor suksess og gjør han til en av Norges rikeste menn. På tross av de vellykkede forretningene er ikke forholdet til faren Toralf spesielt godt. I serien thumb|Arnfinn bak kontorpulten i [[Arnfinns kontorleilighet|leiligheten sin. Foto: TV 2]] Konen Ragnhild blir i 2010 kontaktet av sin familie på morssiden, Anker-Hansen-familien, som hittil ikke har kjent til hennes eksistens. Under gjenforeningsmiddagen bryter det imidlertid ut en brann, og Ragnhild omkommer. At Ragnhilds eksistens ble kjent for familien oppfylte en klausul i testamentet til familiekonsernets grunnlegger, noe som gjorde at Ragnhild blant annet ville arvet 17 % av aksjene i Anker-Hansen konsernet dersom hun var i live. Fordi Ragnhild nå er død overtar Arnfinn disse aksjene. Arnfinn har et anstrengt forhold til Tom, blant annet fordi fiskeriselskapet hans bidrar til overfiske, noe Tom er sterkt imot. Tom går drastisk til verks, og sammen med miljøvernorganisasjonen Save the Ocean saboterer han en av farens trålere, noe som fører til et milliontap for Fiske-Lycke. Etter at en ukjent kilde tipset politiet om hvem som sto bak, havner Tom i fengsel, og selv om Arnfinn sverger på at det ikke var han som anmeldte sønnen, velger Tom å ikke tro på dette. Tom unngår riktignok fengselsstraff, men forholdet deres forblir svekket. Det året vinner Arnfinn Sam Freyde-prisen for tiårets forretningsmann 2000-2010. Under prisutdelingen offentliggjør han at på grunn av sønnens engasjement innen miljøvern har han tenkt til å trekke seg ut av fiskeriindustrien, og heller konsentrere seg om hotelldrift og Anker-Hansen-konsernet. Faren kommer også på prisutdelingen, og tonen mellom ham og Arnfinn blir med ett bedre. Tom setter også pris på at faren gjør alt dette for ham, og også de forsones. Jobben i konsernet gjør at han blir kjent med flere av ledelsesmedlemmene, blant annet Juni Anker-Hansen og Cathrine Hove Rosenkrantz. Arnfinn får følelser for dem begge, men fordi Juni ikke ser ut til å gjengjelde følelsene, er det Cathrine han ender opp med. Etter at Cathrine har flyttet inn hos ham, skjønner han imidlertid at han og Juni deler noe spesielt, men før han rekker å ta en prat med Cathrine og avslutte forholdet annonserer hun at hun venter hans barn. [[Fil:Toralf dør.png|thumb|Arnfinn (t.v.) ved Toralf når han dør. Foto: TV 2]] Dette tvinger Arnfinn til å ta et oppgjør med skjebnen, og han frir til Cathrine. Rundt juletider det året blir det oppdaget av Toralf har en svulst på hjernen; han har ikke lenge igjen å leve. Før han sovner inn, avslører han for Tom at Arnfinn og Ragnhild ikke er hans virkelige foreldre, og Tom blir rasende. Det blir en prøvende tid for dem begge, men Tom aksepterer til slutt situasjonen. [[Fil:Cathrine føder.jpg|thumb|Arnfinn (t.h.) ved Cathrine under fødselen. Foto: TV 2]] Tiden kommer endelig for Cathrines fødsel. Hun føder dem en liten datter de kaller Cecilia etter Cathrines avdøde søster Cecilie. Da dagen er kommet for bryllupet, får Pelle svar på farskapstesten han har fått utført på Cecilia, og den viser at Cecilia er hans datter og ikke Arnfinns. Arnfinn nekter dermed å gifte seg med Cathrine. [[Fil:Arnfinn får hjerteflimmeranfall.png|thumb|Arnfinns første hjerteflimmeranfall. Foto: TV 2]] [[Fil:Arnfinn får hjerteflimmeranfall 2.png|thumb|Juni og Arnfinn under hans første hjerteflimmeranfall. Foto: TV 2]] Senere samme år innleder Arnfinn et forhold med Juni Anker-Hansen, og kort tid etter spør han henne om hun vil flytte inn hos ham. Hun vil tenke på det, men etter flere konflikter rundt konsernets videre drift blir flytteplanene lagt på is. Under generalforsamlingen i starten av 2012 blir Arnfinn valgt til ny konsernsjef etter å ha inngått en avtale som innebærer at Jens August Anker-Hansen overtar som styreleder. Han foreslår etter dette en revitalisering av konsernet, og da starte med Hotel Cæsar. Noe av det første som skjer gjennom revitaliseringen, er at hotellet får ny logo og nytt slagord, og Eva Rosenkrantz og Jens August legger frem forslag om omfattende ombygning av Hotel Cæsar. Arnfinn mener dette er noe man absolutt bør vurdere, mens Juni er svært skeptisk. Senere får Arnfinn et hjerteflimmeranfall underveis i en krangel med Juni, og han blir innlagt på Rikshospitalet. Juni forteller Monica Nyman at han ligger på sykehus. Monica har alt i en tid hatt et godt øye til Arnfinn, og kommer på sykebesøk. Dette opprører Arnfinn, og når han krangler med Juni om dette, får han et nytt anfall. Han får så beskjed om at det beste er om han foretar en operasjon, men han får samtidig beskjed om at denne operasjonen har tre års ventetid. På Rikshospitalet deler han rom med Kåre Holter, som forteller om en slektning av ham som tok denne operasjonen i Danmark. Også Monica forteller om en tidligere kollega som tok operasjonen i Danmark. Etter å ha hørt dette bestemmer Arnfinn seg for å dra til Danmark med en gang, til tross for at Juni mener han bør komme seg etter anfallene først. Som en følge av dette utarbeider Arnfinn et forslag om at Anker-Hansen konsernet bygger et hjertesenter i stedet for Byen i byen. Etter dette blir det på nytt snakk om å flytte sammen, og dette ender med at Arnfinn flytter inn hos Juni. Kun kort tid etter ankommer Junis barnebarn Sol og Måne fra India, og også de flytter inn hos Juni. Dette er noe Arnfinn ikke har særlig sans for, og ber Tom om å la dem flytte inn sammen med ham i Arnfinns gamle leilighet (som Tom har overtatt). Tom går med på dette, og Arnfinn og Juni er igjen alene i leiligheten. Da det blir oppdaget at Sol og Tom har hatt et forhold ønsker Juni at barnebarna flytter tilbake hos henne. Sol velger å reise til Goa etter dette, og Juni godtar at Måne bor hos Tom. Når Tom får tilbud om å dra tilbake til Afghanistan, gir Arnfinn ham tilbud om å jobbe med hjertesenteret for å få Tom til å bli. Det viser seg at konsernet ikke lenger kan jobbe med to prosjekter samtidlig, og det blir avholdt generalforsamling. På generalforsamlingen velger Juni å støtte familien ved å stemme på Byen i byen. Tom drar deretter til Afghanistan, hvor han blir skutt og drept, og Arnfinn sliter med tapet. [[Fil:Toms_båre.png|thumb|Et fryktelig tap: Arnfinn (t.h.) mister sin adoptivsønn Tom. Foto: TV 2]] Forholdet med Juni, som allerede skrantet, blir ytterligere forverret: Siden det var Junis stemme som stanset hjertesenteret Tom skulle ha arbeidet med, blir hun på en måte indirekte ansvarlig for at han dro til Afghanistan og døde der. Arnfinn gjør det slutt med henne. Han blir kort tid etter sammen med Monica, og hun flytter inn hos ham. En tid etter dette ønsker han seg ut av konsernet, og mottar flere hoteller i bytte for aksjene sine. Disse bruker han til å starte opp Lycke-Hotels og ansetter Storm Anker-Hansen som prosjektleder. Da Anker-Hansen konsernet ble slått konkurs, kjøpte han opp flere av hotellene deres. Han gjør det samtidig slutt med Monica da han innser hva slags menneske hun er etter at hun medvirker til å slå Anker-Hansen konsernet konkurs. Etter dette har han full fokus på driften av Lycke Hotels, men kommer inn i en ny sørgeperiode etter tapet av broren. Han velger å gå til psykolog for å snakke ut om broren. Jens August greier å finne ut sannheten. I kulissene setter han i gang et kynisk spill for å gjøre Arnfinns psykiske problemer verre, og klarer til slutt å få ham innlagt på psykiatrisk avdeling. Jens August overter driften av Lycke Hotels og leiligheten Arnfinn disponerer. Arnfinn kommer senere noe til hektene, og lover hevn over Jens August. Etter å ha deltatt i bryllupet til Eva og Anish Singh, som ender i en forferdelig eksplosjon, har Arnfinn status som savnet. Samtidig overtar Albert Lunde leiligheten til Arnfinn, og flytter inn sammen med Mie Andersen. Mie er skeptisk til å bo der, ettersom Arnfinn fortsatt kun er savnet. Arnfinn viser seg å være å live, og etter en tid med hvile og meditasjon dukker han opp igjen på hotellet. Han hevder å ha funnet Gud, og fremstår mer rolig og dyptenkt enn før. Angivelig bærer han heller ikke på noe nag mot Jens August, og går faktisk inn som investor i hans prosjekt Anker Island. Før han gjør det, har han imidlertid vært på Jena Augusts kontor om natten og avfotografert noen viktige tekniske planer. Dermed spiller han egentlig ikke med åpne kort overfor sin forretningspartner. Han stiller også som krav at Jens August skal stå personlig økonomisk ansvarlig for prosjektet, noe som kan antyde at Arnfinn på sikt planlegger å ruinere ham. Da Home At Sea dukker opp som et konkurrerende konsept til Anker Island, mistenker Jens August industrispionasje og får alle de ansattes PC-er kontrollert. Arnfinn får imidlertid nyss om hva som foregår, og renser sin PC for kompromitterende filer før han leverer den inn til undersøkelse. Da Home At Sea blir formelt presentert, med samme tekniske løsning som Anker Island er basert på, er Jens August sjokkert over å se at Arnfinn står opp som eieren. Det viser seg også at Arnfinn har også sikret seg eierskap i det indiske firmaet som er det eneste i verden som produserer vitale deler til konstruksjonen. Det virker som om Arnfinn har klart å stjele Jens Augusts prosjekt, men han blir overlistet av Eva Rosenkrantz, som ved hjelp av Harshad Kapoor koordinerer alle småaksjonærene i det indiske firmaet: Arnfinn var hovedaksjonær, men hadde ikke aksjemajoriteten. Det er uklart om Arnfinn etter dette skrinlegger Home At Sea, eller fremdeles håper å gjennomføre prosjektet parallelt med Anker Island. Han deltar, til Jens Augusts irritasjon, på et styremøte for Anker Island (der han tross alt fremdeles er en hovedinvestor og styremedlem). I de følgende månedene fortsetter Arnfinn å dukke opp på styremøtene, men uten å gjøre særlig mye av seg. Etter at Albert Lunde drar til India og gir sin (eks-)kone Birte Lillevik fullmakt til å stemme på hans vegne, blir "Bitten" en del av styret, og hun fatter etter hvert interesse for Arnfinn. Den svært så frigjorte Bitten nærmest valser over Arnfinn og får ham med på ganske kinky sex, noe hun også tar bilder av. Hun opptrer som den dominerende i forholdet, og begynner etter hvert å slå frempå om at hun og Arnfinn bør gifte seg. Før Arnfinn vet ordet av det, er han blitt utnevnt til Bittens forlovede, og hun er i full gang med å planlegge bryllupet de skal ha. Arnfinn forsøker å avvise Bitten, og en gang setter han seg ned med bibelen og ber tilsynelatende om styrke til å motstå den fristelsen hun representerer (en scene som bekrefter at hans nye religiøsitet etter eksplosjonen var i alle fall delvis oppriktig). Men Bittens aggressive tilnærmelser overvinner igjen Arnfinns viljestyrke. Bitten sprer nyheten om "forlovelsen", og Arnfinn blir frustrert når folk begynner å gratulere ham. Han forsøker endelig å sette foten ned for alvor, men Bitten bare ignorerer ham og kaller ham umulig, der hun fortsetter å planlegge bryllupet. Hun begynner å antyde at hun kan spre sexbildene hun tok av Arnfinn, dersom han ikke vil være med videre. Han forlanger å få bildene tilbake, men hun lar ham forstå at hun har kopier liggende på en mengde minnepinner, og også på nettet. Til sist skaffer Arnfinn en rettsordre som forbyr Bitten å nærme seg ham. Denne ignorerer hun, noe Arnfinn tydeligvis forventet, for to politifolk er på plass til å arrestere henne. Arnfinn møter Bitten hos politiet og sier hun ødelegger hans livskvalitet. Fremdeles på politihuset får han imidlertid et møte med henne under fire øyne, og han innser plutselig at Bitten virkelig og oppriktig elsker ham, samme hvor innpåsliten hun var da hun skulle uttrykke sin kjærlighet. De to forsones. Siden får Arnfinn en alvorlig beskjed: Han har en (uidentifisert) sykdom som det er for sent å behandle, og som vil ta livet av ham. Dette tar han ganske pent; han sier han har levd et rikt liv. Bitten kan ikke fatte at han er så rolig, og vil han skal bruke tiden han har igjen, på beste måte. De har imidlertid litt avvikende ideer om hva som er det beste: Arnfinn vil helst arbeide og få sine ting i orden før det er slutt, mens Bitten prøver å få ham med på meditasjon og New Age-aktiviteter. Bitten vil han skal etterlate seg et slags monument, og foreslår at han skal bygge "Arnfinn Lyckes skulpturpark". Etter hvert legger hun frem planer basert på New Age-ideer, men Arnfinn liker dem ikke. Bitten kommer med en ny idé basert på det hun mener er et "maskulint" konsept: en park med statuer av velutstyrte, nakne menn. Arnfinn har fått nok og skrinlegger hele prosjektet. Arnfinn er nå villig til å gifte seg med Bitten, selv om de ikke vil få lang tid sammen. Han sier imidlertid til henne at han vil ha særeie; hun kommer ikke til å få pengene hans etter at han er død. Bitten går med på dette, men det skinner gjennom at hun nok hadde sett for seg noe annet. Hun henter inn juridisk rådgivning på Timeout og får høre at selv med særeie vil den ene parten ha rett til verdier ektefellene har skapt sammen, f.eks. ved oppussing av eiendommer. Bitten begynner straks å ta rede på Arnfinns eiendommer i Oslo. Siden får hun ham med på å innrede en tom leiegård til bokollektiv for kvinner. Det skal hete "Intuisjonssenteret". Etter hvert ombestemmer Arnfinn seg, og Bitten skal likevel få arve alt han eier. [[Fil:Bitten_vil_ikke_gifte_seg_med_Arnfinn.png|thumb|Bitten (t.v.) forteller Arnfinn at hun ikke kan gifte seg med ham, siden alt har vært et spill fra hennes side. Foto: TV 2]] Kvinnegruppen Bitten er med i, presser henne mer og mer for å få Arnfinn til å godkjenne store pengeoverføringer til det planlagte Intuisjonssenteret, og for å få henne til å gjennomføre bryllupet. En liten seremoni blir planlagt på Cleo. Imidlertid begynner Bittens egen samvittighet å slå inn, og hun innser at hun ikke lenger vil være med på å utnytte Arnfinn så grovelig. Da bryllypsdagen kommer, sier hun til Arnfinn at det aldri var ekte kjærlighet fra hennes side og at hun ikke kan gjennomføre bryllupet. [[Fil:Arnfinns_kollaps.png|thumb|Arnfinn kollapser. Foto: TV 2]] Arnfinn går alene tilbake inn på Cleo og forteller med stor fatning at det dessverre ikke blir noe bryllup likevel. De ansatte, som uansett hadde planlagt en fest, hadde planer om å la festen være til Arnfinns ære; han gir dem beskjed om at de for all del må feste selv om en "gammel gubbe" likevel ikke fikk giftet seg. Arnfinn selv trekker seg imidlertid unna og begynner å se dårlig ut, og i heisen kollapser han fullstendig. Arnfinn må en tur på sykehus, men han er likevel oppsatt på å finne igjen Bitten, og gir Torleif Tharaldsen i oppdrag å oppspore henne. Det viser seg at Bitten har endt opp i et kloster i Oslo, der hun graver seg ned i selvbebreidelse. Hun melder også seg selv og kvinnegruppen til politiet for å ha forsøkt å utnytte Arnfinn. Vel ute av sykehuset kommer Arnfinn til Bitten i klosteret. Politiet henlegger den ganske merkelige anmeldelsen, og den eneste "straffen" Arnfinn vil pålegge Bitten, er at hun skal arbeide for ham en stund. Han mener hun bare er en kvinne som har kommet skjevt ut i livet og mistet selvfølelsen, og vil hjelpe henne til å endelig få til noe. Arnfinn dresser henne pent opp og lar henne lese om skikk og bruk. Han introduserer henne for noen av sine forretningsforbindelser og lar henne også holde presentasjoner, og Bitten klarer seg overraskende bra. [[Fil:Arnfinn_trøster_Bitten.jpg|thumb|Arnfinn (t.v.) trøster Bitten da hun likevel ikke blir nominert til Årets forretningskvinne. Foto: TV 2]] Arnfinn har gående et prosjekt for å få Bitten nominert til "Årets forretningskvinne". Hun holder en ivrig og kreativ presentasjon av seg selv for kommiteen, men når til slutt ikke opp likevel. Det blir en pinlig affære for Bitten da de nominerte annonseres, siden hun ikke bare blir forbigått, men også snubler foran alle. Etterpå får hun likevel trøst av Arnfinn, som sier hun er bedre enn noen av de andre, og også innrømmer at han ikke hadde noen rett til å prøve å forandre henne i sitt eget bilde. Arnfinn har en seilbåt han ønsker å kvitte seg med, og det blir til at han selger den til Pelle Krogstad for en billig penge. Snart blir det imidlertid tydelig at Pelle ikke har peiling på båter, og Arnfinn lar salget gå om igjen. [[Fil:Bitten i båt.png|thumb|left|Bitten sitter fortvilet igjen i båten etter at Arnfinn falt over bord. Foto: TV 2]] Noe senere får Arnfinn en uventet og dramatisk beskjed fra legen. Han får med seg Bitten ut i båten, mens mange av de andre på hotellet venter på land. Arnfinn avslører for Bitten at de siste prøvene viser at han er frisk; svulsten har helt uventet forsvunnet (først i denne scenen kommer det fram at det var kreft han hadde). Arnfinn frir til en lykkelig Bitten, men like etterpå blir han truffet i hodet av bommen og faller overbord. Bitten blir sittende og skrike fortvilet. Snart blir et stort søk iverksatt, men Arnfinn er ikke å finne og er antatt omkommet. Død eller levende? Skuespiller Nils Vogt vil ikke utelukke et Cæsar-comeback, men ingenting er besluttet. I intervju med VG 15. juli 2015 sier han: "I såpeserier kan alt skje. Figurer kan gjenoppstå på de merkeligste måter, men foreløpig vet jeg ikke om Lycke greier å kare seg opp av vannet. Vi får se." Serien ble imidlertid avsluttet uten at Arnfinn noen gang kom tilbake, så formodentlig døde karakteren på ordentlig. Referanser og fotnoter Kategori:Karakterer Kategori:Økonomisjefer Kategori:Avdøde karakterer